Tank:R84 Tetrarch LL
Tetrarch_001 image:Tetrarch_002.jpg Tetrarch_002 image:Tetrarch_003.jpg Tetrarch_003 image:Tetrarch_004.jpg Tetrarch_004 |InTheGame_pros= * Very good acceleration and top speed * Good hull and turret traverse * Powerful gun with great penetration (APCR rounds have more penetration than you will ever need for its matchmaking tier.) |InTheGame_cons= * Very fragile, even more so than other lights * Poor view range * Low ground clearance; regularly bottoms-out on small bumps * Low ammo capacity |InTheGame_performance= The Tetrarch is a tank that combines gameplay aspects of light tanks and tank destroyers of its tier. Its 2-pounder gun has more than A LOT of penetration to deal with most tier II-III enemies, if not all of them because of its superb APCR rounds, and is great for sniping. Unlike many other snipers at the tier however, the Tetrarch is incredibly fast and maneuverable. This, combined with its turret-mounted armament means that the Tetrarch can quickly relocate to different sniping positions or flank unsuspecting enemies easily. This combination of speed and firepower make it a very effective tank when played correctly, many times even in in tier III games. Despite its strong points, the Tetrarch is not without its drawbacks. With little to no armor and a small hitpoint pool, an exposed Tetrarch will not survive long against autoloaders, machine guns, and anything shooting large HE shells. For this reason, the Tetrarch is usually best played at a distance. Unfortunately, while the Tetrarch is adept at taking out targets from such a distance, it is usually dependent on its team to spot them. The Tetrarch's poor spotting range often necessitates the use of coated optics to see targets at a safe distance. Another thing worth noting is the Tetrarch's low ground clearance, which leaves it prone to bottoming-out on rough terrain and slows it down considerably when this happens. |InTheGame_research= All modules are researched with the tank. |InTheGame_equipment= Vents, Enhanced Gun Laying Drive, Coated Optics |InTheGame_Equipment_Builds= What equipment a player chooses depends mostly on how aggressively they plan on playing the tank. Players who chose to play the Tetrarch more as a stationary sniper will benefit more from the extra concealment and view range provided by the coated optics. The third slot in such an equipment build can be occupied by either the enhanced gun laying drive (to counter the large aim bloom after shots) or vents to provide a small boost to all attributes. Players who chose to play the Tetrarch more aggressively should try to use equipment that increases survavibility,like the spall liner or toolbox. The decrease in aim time provided by an enhanced gun laying drive will radically decrease the Tetrarch's high aim spread when on the move. |History= MkVII Tetrarch - A World War II air transportable British light tank. Developed by Vickers between 1938-1940 on its own initiative, initially as a reconnaissance tank, to replace the obsolete Mk VI. However, because of poor results shown by light tanks in the first year of World War II, the production of the Tetrarch, which began in 1940, was soon stopped. Interest in the Mk VII began again in 1941 when it was decided to use it as an air transportable tank. Series production of the Tetrarch was resumed and continued from 1941 to 1942. Total production amounted to 177 vehicles. The Tetrarch saw limited use by British troops in battle during the years 1942-1945 and remained in service after the war until the end of the 1940s. The MkVII was also available in the USSR in small quantities during the war under the Lend-Lease program. |HistoricalGallery= image:Tetrarch-001.jpg Light Tank Mk. VII Tetrarch image:Tetrarch-002.jpg Light Tank Mk. VII Tetrarch image:Tetrarch-003.jpg Light Tank Mk. VII Tetrarch Mk I with Little John adaptor image:Tetrarch-004.jpg General Sir Alan Brooke, Commander-in-Chief Home Forces (5th from right, facing camera) inspecting a Light Tank Mk VII (Tetrarch) at the Army Staff College at Camberley, 6 January 1941. image:Tetrarch-005.jpg Tetrarch light tank at the Armoured Fighting Vehicle School, Gunnery Wing at Lulworth in Dorset, 25 March 1943. image:Tetrarch_1.jpg |HistAcc= Since its introduction as a Soviet premium five years ago, the Tetrarch is still missing from the UK tech tree. In British service its official name was Light Tank Mk VII (A17). |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= Historical info paraphrased from a Google Translate version of the RU WoT Wiki entry on the MkVII. |Ref_links= }} Category:USSR Tanks